The Pack
by MonosGodOfPain
Summary: Two brothers join a underground rebel force of kids.To fight the Covenant.They are family. They will fight to the last man.This story is full of all genres.Be advised it is graphic and they do curse quite a bit.
1. Proluge

The Pack

Prologue

Jerome covered his ears. The screaming and screeching of bullets deafened him. He ducked behind a dresser and heard his little brother run over.

"Jerome!!!!"Jacob screamed.

He felt sorry for Jacob, having to dodge plasma fire every 20 seconds. He took a deep breath and thought, well, find Mom and Dad soon.

He took out the small pistol his father kept under his mattress and loaded it. It won't do much but it'll at lease buy Jacob and I some time, he thought to himself.

He heard big heavy steps and prayed to God that he would survive. A figure in white and green armor stepped out from behind the corner, rifle rose. Jerome aimed the pistol and fired.

"AT EASE, I'm on your side" The figure stepped out of the shadows and lowered his rifle.

"A Mark 5 battle rifle, what a nice firearm." Jacob whistled.

"You know your stuff kid." The man ruffled Jacob's hair. Jerome kept his pistol aimed , he didnt want a stranger touching his brother.

"What are you two boy's names." The guy whispered.

"I'm Jacob and this is Jerome are last name is Creed."Jacob piped up. Jerome was still suspicious of the so called 'Ally'.

The solider sighed and stayed closed his eyes and murmured something.

"State your name, rank, division and age."Jerome told him.

"I am Peter Poling, Sergeant, Spartan and 29."

"A Spartan… Wow…" Jerome said so astonished that he could barely speak.

Spartans were trained super soldiers, used for impossible missions. They did the impossible.

"Wow….."

"What are you boys doing hiding in a bedroom with a full-scale war going on. You could get killed. You're lucky I stumbled upon you two or….well you wouldn't be living right now." The Spartan whispered.

"Looking for our parents, and we were just fine, Thank you." Jerome replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Kid, watch your tone. I could save you, or I can leave you here to die."

"I doubt it."

The Spartan whispered into a COM device

"The Pelicans coming right now, you boys want to be help us fight these abominations?"

They nodded

"Well lets go"

Peter escorted them through the battlefield wreckage. The pelican landed right about a mile from them. As the Spartan lifted the boys into the ship, Jacob screamed worriedly.

"What about are parents, we can't leave them!!!"

"I'm Sorry, boys they were lost in the battle." Their parents were Marines and obviously they had been killed because the Spartan knew. That explained the moment of silence he gave when they said their last name,.They had left for a couple hours on duty. Jacob started to cry and then leaned on Jerome and hugged him. Jerome started off into space with the same look on his face. A look of anger, sorrow, and confusion. The Pelican took off and flew off the plane, blowing dust off the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

The Pack

Chapter 1

Jerome grabbed his brother and a parachute from the wall. He looked at Jacob, still sleep he thought relived. Well, I'm going to jump, may God and luck be with me. He attached the parachute and hooked his brother in to. They weren't going to just leave their parents they were going to find them. He closed his eyes, prayed and jumped.

Down….Down…..Down……PAIN! Burning excruciating pain struck him as a plasma bolt struck him. He checked on Jacob and he was fine, still asleep. He pulled the parachute lever, and they slowed to a stop. Well, time to find Mom and Dad.

Pelican pilot POV

"Sir, I got bad news. Well, the boy's jumped…"I told the huge, bulky, scary Spartan. "THEY DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The Spartan yelled in anger. He watched as the boys plummeted down towards earth. "We're going to get them, Jenkins land us near those trees". The Spartan ordered me, pointing to a patch if trees below.


	3. Chapter 2

The Pack

Chapter 2

Key at bottom

When Jerome hit the ground, all heck broke loose. Brutes1, Elites2, and Jackals3 ran toward him with weapons pointed at Jerome and Jacob.

The 4 Gorilla-like aliens started to fire. POP! One Brute ! POP! POP! The last three brutes were shot down. "Hey dude, need a hand!"Someone yelled from above.

A tall skinny figure stood on a high platform above him with a sniper rifle. Jerome was too confused to talk so he raised the pistol and shot rabidly at the remaining Covenant.

That however didn't work so well. He was struck by another plasma bolt in his leg. The pain made him double over.

The sound of a machine gun rattled his ears. "GET DOWN!"Someone shouted. Jerome realized he had Jacob in his aching hands. He ducked behind a crate, putting the knocked out Jacob beside him.

HOW was he still asleep! Jerome wondered. He left his little brother behind the crate and sprinted to a pile of rifles about a yard away. He got shot again; this time in his arm. Jerome flinched, and kept running. He covered his ears.

The sound was worse than the plasma bolts. Screams, Gunfire, and Jacob's snoring deafened him. He grabbed a rifle and started to shoot randomly at walls."CRAP!"He screamed. The gun was way too heavy. He lay down on his stomach and aimed at the aliens. He fired and a Elite fell to the cold wet ground. He saw who told him to get down.

A bony, kid who couldn't be more than 15 years old. He wore a camo military jacket. Under the jacket he had a" Death to Barbie" shirt. He carried a small rifle and what looked like a Ziploc bag of chips. He brought down all the Jackals with 4 precise shots. 2 elites were still standing.

Right when Jerome, started to get confident, something really bad happened.

1 Big gorilla like aliens. Very strong and hostile

2 The cream of the crop of aliens. Tall, strong, and very fierce

3 Small rodent looking aliens. Carry portable arm shields. Are weak alone, But dangerous in numbers


End file.
